High School Musical: Inuyasha Edition!
by 1Hanyou Lover1
Summary: Kagome, Ayame, Sango, and Rin are in a famous American band called "The Shikon Jewels" and turn a snobby Japanese highschool upside down when they're forced to attend because of their hectic lives in the States and to learn more about where they came from


High School Musical:

**_Inuyasha_****_Edition!_**

**Disclaimer: **Hey this is my first fan-fic, so I would appreciate helpful hints or and constructive criticism as well as positive reviews. Anyways, I don't own Inuyasha or any other songs I may or may not put in this story. I might add or take away some words in songs to make it go better with the story but they ARE NOT mine. Everyone's parents are alive; Miroku doesn't have his wind tunnel in his right (or is it left) hand. Everyone who was a youkai/hanyou/human/priestess/priest/taijiya is still the same **_EXCEPT_** for Naraku and Onigumo. Yes, this is a human/youkai world (obviously). I don't really understand Japanese school years and all, so I'm just going to say that the school year begins in April and lasts till February with breaks in winter and spring and then the month of March is summer break then April is the start of a new school year. This fic starts in July which is a couple months after the school year began so this gives the characters a chance to get to know each other before Shikon arrives.

**_Ages_****_-_**

**Girls: ****Kagome ****17, ****Sango ****17, ****Rin ****17, ****Ayame ****17, ****Kikyo ****17**

**Boys: ****Inuyasha ****17, ****Miroku ****17, ****Sesshomaru ****18, ****Kouga ****17, ****Naraku ****18, ****Kohaku ****14, ****Souta ****13,*****Shippou 6****,**

***May ****or ****may ****not ****show ****up**

**Chapter****One: **

_Tokyo, __Here __We __Come!_

"Welcome, everybody," cries Jakotsu cheerfully as he sashays onto the set from back stage. A large studio audience is cheering boisterously as he walks in with a big grin on his face while wearing designer purple skinny jeans, a white T-shirt (that was a little too tight), and a purple vest over it. He sits on one of the five white plush seats on the stage and crosses his legs.

"Today, here on "_Jakotsu_", we have the hottest girl band in the country!" The crowd cheers wildly as Jakotsu introduces the band they've been waiting for. "Introducing… The Shikon Jewels!" Four beautiful teenage girls walk onto the stage smiling and waving to the camera as the crowd goes into hysterics.

Ayame swaggered in wearing a pure white fur pelt around her waist that ended mid thigh and designed to look like a skirt and white, fur leg warmers with white fur wristbands and a black, leather tube top that hugged her curves to perfection. Her green eyes sparkled with mischief as the stage lights reflected her bouncy, red pigtails as they swished back and forth. Her black bandana covering the lower half of her face was adorned with tiny wolf cubs on it. Next, Rin flounced out wearing a haltered dress that ended just above her knees and with sleeves that ended mid forearm. The dress was decorated with orange squares and a black ribbon was around her petite waist and was tied in a big elaborate bow, her hairstyle consisted of all her black shimmering hair down past her shoulders except for a small side ponytail that was tied with an orange ribbon. Her cinnamon colored eyes glimmered with the innocence of a child and her bandana was decorated with orange-checkered pattern that matched her dress. After Rin, Sango strutted on stage wearing an off the shoulder full leather bodysuit outfit that was skintight, had pink designs on it, and showed off her feminine curves like no dress ever could. Her mocha eye color was highlighted by the pink eye shadow she had on and her bandana had pink flames on it. Last but not least, Kagome walked in wearing a modern version of a priestess garb that consisted of leather red shorts that went down to mid thigh and a tight fitting white V-neck top with sleeves that ended at her wrists. Her bright blue eyes displayed her feelings for all to see and her bandana was decorated with arrows. The only thing that their outfits had in common were the black bandanas wrapped around the lower half of their faces hiding them from view.

All in all, they all had on outfits that expressed their personality and heritage at the same time. Ayame signified the wild and untamed blood of youkai, Sango represented the brave and courageous taijiya, Rin signified the cleverness and simplicity of humans, and Kagome symbolized the purity and heart of mikos. Together, they made up the four souls original souls of the world. Hence, the name "Shikon Jewel".

"Ohmigod!"

"It's really them!"

"Please, marry me!"

"Sign my boyfriend!"

"The Shikons!"

"Yes, it's the famed "Shikon Jewels"" said Jakotsu trying to speak over the roaring crowd. "Ayame, Sango, Rin and Kagome are here to share some _big_ news today! Right here on "_Jakotsu_!"" As soon as he said that, the crowd quieted almost immediately. "So…" Jakotsu leered questioningly at the girls. "What's the big news?" The girls all looked at each other expectantly until Kagome finally spoke up.

"Well," Kagome said secretively. "We've decided to take a break with the band for a while…" As soon as she said that, the crowd went crazy with anxiety. Shouts were heard telling them not to split up and not to retire yet. Kagome soon realized what she said and quickly tried to fix her mistake. "Oh, no! We would never retire now. We just want to take a break for a couple of months to catch up with our families and other friends. We do have other lives except for being the hottest sensations in the U.S. since Michael Jackson, guys." The crowd groaned and murmured positively. The girls and Jakotsu seemed a little relieved after that and discussed the Shikons' new album coming out soon and other gossip.

Soon, it was almost time for the Shikons to leave when all of a sudden the crowd started cheering for one last song.

"One last song, one last song, one last song…"

Jakotsu looked at the girls with a hopeful expression on his face. "What do you say, girls? One last time before your break?"

The girls looked at each other with small smirks on their faces.

"Well…" Ayame said dejectedly. "We really have to go soon…"

"But…!" said Rin hopefully.

"Well do it!" they enthusiastically cried in unison. The crowd cheered crazily for the girls as Jakotsu signaled for the stage to be cleared and the girls walked in the middle of the stage as the song started to play. Sango's sassy R&B sound echoed into the microphone…

**_Sango: _****_You _****_think _****_I'm _****_pretty _****_without _****_any _****_make-up _****_on_**

**_You _****_think _****_I'm _****_funny _****_when _****_I _****_tell _****_the _****_punch _****_line _****_wrong_**

**_I _****_know _****_you _****_get _****_me, _****_so _****_I _****_let _****_my _****_walls _****_come _****_down_****_…_**

Their voices differed from each other so drastically, that it came together in a harmony that collaborated brilliantly as if the differences were what made their voices sound better together. Next, Rin's peaceful country styled voice floated throughout the studio…

**_Rin: _****_Before _****_you _****_met _****_me, _****_I _****_was _****_all _****_right_**

**_But t_****_hings _****_were _****_kind _****_of _****_heavy; _****_you _****_brought _****_me _****_back _****_to l_****_ife_**

**_Now _****_every_****_day, _****_you'll _****_be _****_my _****_Valentine, _****_Valentine_**

Soon, Ayame's soulful singing could be heard…

**_Ayame: _****_Let's _****_go _****_all t_****_he _****_way _****_tonight_**

**_No _****_regrets, j_****_ust l_****_ove_**

**_We _****_can _****_howl _****_until _****_we _****_die_**

**_You _****_and _****_I, _****_we'll _****_be _****_young _****_forever_**

They all joined in for the chorus looking into the crowds' eyes with emotions some thought weren't even possible**_._**

**_All: _****_You _****_make _****_me _****_feel, l_****_ike _****_I'm _****_living _****_a _****_teenage _****_dream_**

**_The _****_way _****_you _****_turn _****_me o_****_n, _****_I _****_can't _****_sleep_**

**_Let's _****_run _****_away _****_and _****_don't _****_ever _****_look _****_back_**

**_Don't _****_ever _****_look _****_back_**

Then, Kagome's strong and heartfelt voice was resounding through the crowd…

**_Kagome: _****_I'm _****_a _****_get _****_your _****_heart _****_racing, i_****_n _****_my _****_school girl _****_pleats_**

**_Be _****_your _****_teenage _****_dream, _****_tonight_**

**_Let _****_you _****_put _****_your _****_hands _****_on _****_me, _****_in _****_my _****_school girl _****_pleats_**

**_Be _****_your _****_teenage _****_dream, _****_tonight_**

Finally, the girls combined voices rang out though the crowd…

**_All: _****_Tonight_****_…_**

The crowd roared as the girls fled off the stage, just realizing that they were going to be late for their flight if they didn't hurry. "That was The Shikon Jewels everyone!" Jakotsu shouted over the screaming fans and looked into the camera. "This has been Jakotsu. Goodnight!" He pranced off stage hiding the fact that he was deeply contemplating something. **_'_****_If _****_their _****_in _****_such a _****_hurry,"_** he wondered. **_'Why _****_didn't _****_they t_****_ake _****_their _****_private j_****_et? _****_It _****_would've _****_been _****_much _****_easier_****_…_****_"_** What Jakotsu didn't know was the _real_ reason why they decided to take a break. Apparently, everyone needs to go to school these days, even celebrities…

The Shikons drove like lightning towards to "Shikon Manor". Shikon manor was a white Victorian style house with a modern twist and was five stories high and contained forty rooms; twenty bedrooms (four on each floor), five kitchens (one on each floor), five living rooms (one on each floor), and ten recreational rooms (two on each floor). Each floor's theme was based on the type of recreational rooms that were on that floor. The gate had the initials "S.J" carved into a gold plate on the top of the gate. The driveway was long and the lawn was professionally decorated with grass of the greenest shade and had carefully chosen flowers along the front of the estate.

The girls were masters at discretion. They bought Shikon Manor to trick the media into believing that that was where they actually lived. They used it to host parties or tours that were for media or publicity reasons. They actually lived with their parents at their own houses they bought near the manor for quicker access. They also never used their last names for _anything_and only their first names were used in order to preserve their identities as well as wearing black bandanas that hide their faces whenever out in public or in the presence of anyone out of the family.

They shot out of the limo and raced up the stairs leading to the front door. Ayame, being the fastest one of the girls due to her youkai blood, got to the door first and wrenched the door open before Aisha, one of their many maids, could even reach for the handle. Before Aisha knew it she was being stampeded over by four teenage girls rushing up to the living room on that floor. The first floor matched the theme of the recreational rooms which were the library and the art room so it had an old Victorian style twist to it, much like the outside of the house. The room was filled in an array of creams, navy blues, and grays that complimented each other in a tasteful way but regal manner. The walls were a soft navy blue but the boundaries of the walls were painted slate grey. The mantel above the fireplace held a magnificent painting of four girls whose souls are becoming one beautiful pink jewel. The furniture cream colored with silver lining accented the antiqueness of the room.

"C'mon," cried Kagome. "Let's hope they're not done yet-" Kagome and Ayame walked into the room and stopped so suddenly that the other two girls who were a little ways behind didn't have the chance to stop themselves from running and crashed into them and falling together in a heap of limbs and hair.

"Um," said Rin nervously as she strained her neck from under someone's shoe to look at the faces of the angry mob of people. "We're here?" she said it more like a question and was hoping for a good answer. The looks on the adults' faces were not amused. **_'Crap'_** she thought. The only people actually having a good time were Sango and Kagome's little brothers, Kohaku and Souta, who were giggling and taking photos and muttering things like "Say _hello_ to Face book!" or "Have a nice time on _You__Tube_."

"GIRLS!" the adults screamed in unison. Each of the girls stopped their squirming and looked up at their respective parents. "Yes?" they said as in unison looking up at their parents with false innocence.

"_This_," Mrs. Higurashi stated as she looked pointedly at the girls still writhing on the ground. "Is why you're going back to public school." The other adults nodded in agreement while the two boys behind them snickered at the girls' dilemma.

"I thought we were going back to school to 'Learn responsibility and prepare for the future,'" Ayame mocked in a low, dreary voice. Ayame's mom, Suzuki gave Ayame a dry look before turning her nose in the air.

"You are," she said. "But you're also going to get to know your home country better and take a break from your hectic lives. You know…your 'Teen Sensation' lives," she said as she used air quotes around teen sensation. The girls finally untangled themselves and were now standing up. "So go upstairs, get your stuff, and let's GO!" Suzuki's voice boomed throughout the mansion like an eerie howl and the girls raced to the elevator, trying to get away from the upset wolf youkai. Suzuki smiled brightly to her mate, Jun, who was staring at her slack-jawed. "Let's get this show on the road!" she said cheerily as she grabbed her purse and sashayed off outside to the waiting limos. Jun, finally coming out of his stupor, jogged off towards his mate.

"**_Damn_**, Suzuki!" he cried kissing her temple as he put his arm around her waist. "Do you know how _sexy_ that was? The way you just handled those cubs was fucking amazing!" The couple just started to enjoy the feel of the other's lips when the rest of the family walked outside. Someone cleared their throat behind the pair. They looked over their shoulders to see the rest of the parents and the girls with their luggage staring at them.

"Are you guys going to suck each other's faces all day _or_ are you going to help us escort our children to the airport?" Sango's dad, Yuuta said as he smiled crookedly at the couple in front of them. He glanced at the expensive watch adorning his wrist. "Oh shit! We got to go _now_!" They all jumped inside the corresponding limos and raced off towards the airport. They were swerving through traffic at 65 mph twenty miles above the speed limit but once police officers saw the golden letters "S and J" painted on the side of the vehicles, they didn't even bother. Someone with that much money could ruin you forever if they wanted to, so officers knew not to mess with them.

When they arrived at the airport the girls rushed into the bathrooms, as planned, and changed out of their sage clothes and into more casual looking clothes and took off their bandanas. Since no one knew what they looked like they walked out without anyone even batting an eye at them. They texted their parents goodbye, also as planned, because if four teenage girls walking up to the most powerful people in the nation and saying goodbye to them...well that would be a more than a little suspicious. The got their luggage and sped off to the boarding terminal and showed their tickets to the flight attendant as they boarded the plane, they sat in coach with the regular, noisy, middle-class passengers.

One particular passenger was having trouble calming down their hysterically crying baby that was screaming in Rin's ears and a seven year old kid was kicking Ayame's seat even after all her death threats and baring her teeth. Kagome was already getting one _**hell **_of a migraine. **_'Ugh_**,' she thought. **_'How _****_am _****_I _****_going _****_to _****_survive?'_**she questioned as she tried to block out the screaming, thumping, and other loud obnoxious noises of the other unruly passengers.**_'How _****_long _**is **_this _****_flight?'_**The pilot voice echoed through the intercom

**"Hello ****ladies ****and ****gentlemen.****This ****is ****your ****pilot ****speaking. ****This ****is f****light ****A-29, ****non-stop ****trip ****to ****Japan. ****The ****estimated ****time i****s ****10-15 ****hours. ****Put ****on ****your ****seat****belts ****and ****enjoy ****the ****ride."**

_**'Ten **__**to **__**fifteen **__**hours?"'**_she groaned exasperatedly in her head._**'This **__**is **__**going **__**to **__**be **__**one **_long _**trip..."**_


End file.
